


Collection of Drabbles

by FalconHorus



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Non-Graphic Violence, young Kahlan & Dennee, young Zed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A collection of drabbles written for a challenge in the LJ community Legendland.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Books

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of drabbles written for a challenge in the LJ community Legendland.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Zed in awe for all the books he sees on the shelves.

**Books**

Young Zed glanced up at the wall in front of him. His jaw dropping as far as it could go as he gazed up all the way to the top of the bookshelf. When curiosity got the better of him, he reached out to grab one from its place to examine it closer. The leather bounding was the first thing to catch his attention, rough and yet elegant. There were golden letters on the cover, but nothing on the back. He turned it around before opening it to the first page. There was writing that had since long faded into the paper, but young Zed had no trouble recognizing his father’s handwriting. He turned a few pages before setting the book back in its place, patting the back amicably, like an old friend; like his father used to do all the time.


	2. Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something soothing about their environment that Cara almost hated to leave in the morning.

**Ocean**

The water stretched out as far as the eye could see, touching a sky that had gone from light blue over orange to dark blue, almost black. Stars flickered above, reflecting in the water. Waves crashing to shore were the only sounds while once in a while the cry of a bird nearby would momentarily break that monotonous symphony of crashing water.

Cara shifted her weight, gazing out into the black of night. There was something soothing about their environment that she almost hated to leave in the morning. She would never tell them, but she wished she could stay for a little while longer, listening to the sounds of the great ocean and the waves crashing to shore.


	3. Tackle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bet was made - who will loose and will have to cook dinner?

**Tackle**

Richard turned when he heard a twig break in half. He glanced back at Zed who seemed either oblivious or was feigning ignorance in order to catch their assailant by surprise with his wizard’s fire. He shook his head a little, concentrating on their surroundings. Apart from the twig there was no other indication, or had been one that they were about to get attacked by someone or something. He would feel more at ease as soon as they caught up with Cara and Kahlan; four was better than two.

Richard was about to call out to Cara the moment he saw her, when someone impacted with his side, sending him flying towards the ground. Next thing he knew he heard Zed’s loud laughter and what could only be described as one of Cara’s mildly amused snorts. He blinked surprised at the person holding him down, a pair of blue eyes staring back at him.

“Gotcha!” Kahlan grinned satisfied. “I win. You cook dinner tonight.”


	4. Beautiful Flowers For Beautiful Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Dennee and Kahlan plant flowers with their mother's help.

**Beautiful Flowers For Beautiful Girls**

Dennee carefully prodded the dirt around the seedling. She looked up at her mother, smiling. She was rewarded with a pat on the head, while her mother took the potted plant towards the open window. Dennee watched as the sunlight hit the seedling, making it glow a bright green.

“This way it will grow, and soon you’ll have beautiful flowers.”

“Kahlan too?” Dennee asked as she pointed at the other pot on the table.

“Yes, Kahlan too.” She waited for her other daughter to bring her seedling to the window, and picked her up so she could set it down herself. “Beautiful flowers for my beautiful girls.” She picked Dennee up from the ground and spun her around the room. “My beautiful girls...”


	5. Of Agiels and Daggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kahlan acquired a set of shiny, new daggers.

**Of Agiels and Daggers  
**

Kahlan picked her newly acquired set of daggers up from the table, resting them in her hands. She weighed their balance and examined their hilts. The blacksmith had assured her that the set was the best he had ever made and he was proud they were in the capable hands of the Mother Confessor. She glanced around, took aim and sent one flying in the direction of the door to her room. It hit the wood with a soft clang, vibrating on impact. She was about to test the second one in much the same way when the door opened just as she let the dagger fly. She winced at the umph that followed and dared a glance at whomever she had assaulted. A clank later she was staring at Cara who was checking her leathers for any holes.

“You might want to sharpen them before using them on any D’Haran soldier.” Kahlan watched dumbfounded as Cara set out again. “There’s a sharpening stone in my pack.”

“Agiels don’t need sharpening stones.” Kahlan said more as an afterthought.

“But new daggers do.”


	6. Defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara had expected defiance from Triana.

Cara had expected defiance from Triana. She had waited for it. Had anticipated it and retribution would be swift. The other mordsith never saw it coming as she was violently pushed  into the water. Cara held a firm grip on the other woman's head, pushing her under, even enjoying the feel of Triana struggling to gain the upper hand. But she never did.


	7. Moment In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kahlan watches Philip play with their daughter and thinks of what could have been.

**Moment In Time**

Philip smiled at her in a rare moment where there was no fighting or running. Kahlan returned the smile, watching how he tickled their daughter. Sonja squealed out loud, and started giggling. She desperately tried to get away from her father's hold, but he pulled her even closer. She threw her arms around his neck and returned the hugging.

Kahlan tilted her head a little, seeing Richard from the corner of her eye. It could have been him, holding their daughter. Sonja could have been hugging him, but faith decided differently. She loved Philip, but it never had been the same and it never would be… even if they survived.


	8. His Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darken Rahl wants Cara back, and he'll do whatever it takes to accomplish that.

**His Again**

Darken felt the sting of the agiel in his hand, the tingling sensation travelling across his entire body. But while he felt the slightest of tingling, he knew for a fact that Cara would not be so lucky and it made him smile. She would feel agony and pain, so much pain and agony that she would break. He wanted her to break, to yield to him, to bow before him... He wanted her back and he'd go to great lengths to win her trust, even if he had to force it.

When she screamed, he relished in the moment. How long he had waited for this, this breaking of the spirit. She would be his again, and his alone.


End file.
